New World
by Lunadora
Summary: Philip moves from the city to Konohana to run his sister's farm while she lives in Bluebell. Follow him as he get to know the townspeople and as he develop feelings for his new home.
1. Chapter 1

It was late in the night when he finally finished packing and loading the cart. He took her letter from his pocket once more and reread it. It said clearly, _"don't bring anything useless"_. It made him laugh every time he read it. Lilian was the one that used to have too much stuff and useless things, so he had a hard time figuring out what could be useless to her. In any case he decided to bring along his single bed, a pillow, a pot that he used to cook, his work outfit and a frame that Lilian gave him before he first left home with a picture of his family. Even thought it was a picture from their good old days he would still hide it as it brought him hard feelings.  
>"I think I'm done Carl," he announced.<br>"Then let's get going Phil!"

Earlier that same day Philip told his boss that he would be leaving. "You're my best worker, Philip," he had said. "Things won't be the same around here without you. If it is about money, I can give you a rise."  
>"It is not about money, sir," he said gently, "I just can't say no to my sister."<br>"Is that so?" His boss seemed to understand, but it didn't change the fact that he was sulking. "Well, here is your payment. It was nice to meet you Philip!" He said as he extended his hand. Philip greeted him and turned around to never come back.  
>Carl had been waiting for him outside the docks with his cart to give him a ride back home.<br>"So you're really leaving?" The man asked.  
>"Yes, I am. Thanks for agreeing to help me move," Philip said as he rummaged his backpack for the one thousand Gold he had to pay to Carl.<br>"You know I'm only giving you this discount because we're friends, right?"  
>"Yeah, I know. Let's go, I still need to pack everything."<br>In truth, Carl took advantage of Philip's kindness lots of times. Philip knew it, so when he knew he had to look for someone to help him with his moving, Carl was the man. And since the man owed him so much, he couldn't say no.

"Are we there already?" Carl asked, impatient.  
>"Second to this map, it is close. Turn to the right."<br>Lilian was very bad at drawing anything so Philip was impressed as how accurate the map was. It was full of references and details. He couldn't help to think that someone else drawn it, but the handwriting on the map was all from Lilian's. It was very early in the morning when Philip saw Lilian waving at him with a serious woman dressed in exquisite clothes by her side. When they arrived Philip came down from the cart and opened his arms to welcome a running Lilian. She buried her face on his chest as if hiding from something. The last time she did that was before he left their old house, so his bad memories about it made him shake her off, but she didn't seem to mind it.  
>"I'm happy that you're finally here! Let me introduce you! This is Ina, she is the mayor around here."<br>"Nice to meet you," Ina greeted him. "Lilian talks a lot about you."  
>"I wonder what is there to talk," he mumbled and as he looked to Lilian, she was smiling.<br>"Usually I would show you around," Ina continued, "but Lilian insisted that she wanted to do it, so I'll just take care of your moving, if you do not mind."  
>"It is fine for me."<br>"Then let's get going!" Lilian said while grabbing his hand and pulling him after her. He thought about apologizing to Ina but when he turned to her to do so, she was smiling.

"Here is Sheng's shop. He is a blacksmith, an artisan and a lot of other things. Let's get in."  
>Lilian knocked and came in, pulling Philip by his hand behind her. The house was somewhat dark but it was pretty simple. Probably Sheng lived alone. Philip jumped when Lilian showed him an old man wearing a panda costume. "This man is crazy", he thought, without a clue to how someone like him could be a blacksmith.<br>"Hi Sheng! This is my brother. The one I was talking with you about."  
>"Not now, Lilian. I'm thinking of pandas," the old man told her without even really looking her in the eye.<br>Philip looked at Lilian with a puzzled face, while she gave him a sorry smile before trying again.  
>"Sheng, I need the new tools! The ones you promised me before, remember?"<br>"Oh, right, right," he said, looking to the roof as if trying to remember something. "I don't have them," he finally said. "What?" Both Lilian and Philip asked in unison.  
>"Don't need to shout!" Sheng complained, rubbing his panda's costume ears. "I will have them tomorrow, so come back and see me tomorrow."<br>Defeated, they had no choice other than leave. Lilian pointed to the farm, and they walked up to it.  
>"You will be living here from today onwards. I hope you like it here as much as I do!" She smiled. Then, grabbing his arm, she kept going.<br>"Here is Kana's shop. He sells pets. And if you want to rent a horse, he is the man."  
>Kana's shop, or the Animal's shop, as the sign said, had 2 lanterns hanging from the ceiling, a fenced area and a pretty worn-out stable. Philip felt almost obliged to fix that barn for whoever that Kana person was.<br>"Here is Dirk's house. He is our mailman. It is thanks to him that we could exchange letters!"  
>The house would be pretty normal if not for a huge mail box right in front of it along with a small field where he had some summer crops ready to harvest. They walked down the road and arrived to what seemed like the downtown area. The first thing he noticed was a huge building. Lilian seemed to notice his interest and said that it was the town hall.<br>"Ina is there most of the time. It would be good if you become friends with her. She is very strict and serious, but she is really caring too."  
>She showed him the message board and told him that townspeople liked when you help them. Then she showed him the doors to the town hall. She explained that the place would be closed now since Ina was at the farm helping with the moving. In front of it there was a somewhat big farm and, in it, a black haired girl with pink clothes worked.<br>"Hey Nori!" Lilian waved to the girl, who turned and waved back. "I'll talk to you after introducing my brother to Gombe!"  
>Nori smiled and went back to her work while Lilian brought Philip inside the house. Inside they meet an old man with big ears and a sakkat. The man, despite his old age, was cheerful and playful. Philip was still trying to figure out if that was good or bad when Lilian started to drag him again. This time, they didn't go too far. Nori was already coming back inside while Gombe was going out.<br>"Nori, this is my brother. Be nice to him, please," Lilian said, bowing her head.  
>"Nice to meet you Lilian's brother," Nori said with a polite smile.<br>"I have a name, you know. It is Philip," he snarled.  
>Lilian panicked and started to push him out while apologizing while Nori just watched them with curious eyes.<br>"You didn't need to be so rude to her! She is my friend, you know?" Lilian scolded.  
>They went all the way back to the main road with Lilian bugging him about how rude he was. But he didn't care. Lilian was introducing him to everyone as "the brother I told you about", so probably the girl already knew his name. Calling him as Lilian's brother was almost as if she was denying his existence and that pissed him off.<br>"Ok, we are on the next stop. Here is the doctor's office. Her name is Ayame. Be careful, she is sharp."  
>"I can listen to you, Lilian," a woman's voice said from behind the girl.<br>Lilian jumped when she turned back to the door just to find it open and the doctor standing in there. She blushed deeply and looked to the ground. It was Philip's chance to change things a bit.  
>"Forgive my sister, miss Ayame. And nice to meet you, I'm Philip," he greeted.<br>"Heh heh. Interesting. Nice to meet you, Philip."  
>They didn't stay there for long before Lilian was dragging him to the next place. Outside it looked like any other house in town, but inside they found plenty of things that, for sure, didn't match the rest of the place.<br>"This is Raul's shop. You can buy a lot of things here. And his shop is open almost the whole day, too."  
>Then they went back the same road a bit and turned to the right to a nice and big house with a balcony.<br>"This is Yun's tea house," Lilian said with a faint smile. "But let's not bother her now. Come."  
>They crossed a bridge and walked down a small road to another house with an orchard by it. Lilian didn't knock on the door, but instead, she walked up to a huge man that was working on the orchards.<br>"Hey Mako!" She called out.  
>"Hello Lilian. Came to talk about fruits again?" The man replied, his back still turned to them as he used the palm of his hand to sweep the sweat from his forehead.<br>"Actually I came to introduce my brother," Lilian started.  
>"I'm Philip," he said quickly before Lilian could add anything.<br>"Hello boy. Where did you come from? Are there any rare fruits in there? Do you have any with you?"  
>"Err... I..."<br>When the huge man faced them Philip noticed his eye patch. That man looked like a pirate. And a dangerous one too! He didn't know how to react and Lilian didn't notice it at all. That's when he heard a voice from behind him.  
>"You're scaring him, Mako."<br>"Harr harr, I'm sorry, when I start talking about fruits I can't stop," he said, laughing wholeheartedly.  
>Philip turned and saw a girl with teal clothes. Her hair was black and had some braids on the back. She had sharp eyes and her face was as serious as Ina's. To his surprise, Lilian hugged the girl in her always spontaneous way. He was about to pull her back when the girl patted Lilian's back with what looked like a smile.<br>"Phil, this is Reina. She is a botanist. And wonder what? She is from our hometown!" She said excitedly.  
>"Ah," he started, not knowing how to react. "Nice to meet you... Reina."<br>Philip was nervous but he didn't know if it was by his surprise after seeing Reina's smile, if it was about her being from the same hometown or if it was because of his sudden memories from his hometown that invaded his mind.

They were finally back to the farm and Ina was waiting for them.  
>"Today is the last day of summer, so you don't need to worry," Inan started. "Your sister already planted a lot of crops here. But on the next season, I'm counting on you."<br>"Yes, thanks again Miss Ina," he thanked her.  
>"If you need anything, just ask me or anyone else whose you might feel more comfortable." And after saying that, she looked to Lilian. "You should go back to Bluebell now, it is getting late."<br>"Do not worry, I brought my horse. It is tied on the woods."  
>"Then I'm going," Ina said. "Hope you enjoy your stay here, Philip."<br>Ina had already left when Lilian finally said something.  
>"Sorry for bringing you all the way to here."<br>"It is ok," he said, stretching his back. "But you really should have called me faster if you were feeling alone."  
>Once again Lilian buried her face on his chest, this time clinging on his clothes. He knew that she would always do that when she was feeling guilty so he was going to hug her when she parted from his arms with a smile on her face.<br>"Thanks for being here. I'll go back to Bluebell now, but I'll come back tomorrow," she said while turning her back.  
>"I'll walk you to Bluebell," he offered.<br>"Ah, no," she said, waving her hand. "Bluebell is a bit far. It is better if you stay here," she advised.  
>"Then at least let me walk you to your horse," he said. "And I won't accept no as an answer," he demanded.<br>After Lilian left he felt exhaust. Her farm fields were already cleared. There were no animals inside the barn. There were no pets to feed or places to visit, so he thought it would be a good idea to go sleep early that day. _"Tomorrow my new life starts"_, he thought. And he still had to go to Bluebell to know the people around there. After all, it was the place where Lilian would be living. Not to mention that he still haven't found the guy that was with her on the docks back then. Who was him? What was their relationship? The more Philip thought about that, the more it bugged him. And it would be useless to ask her. He had to find it out by himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Unlike Cam's Tale I decided to add the season, the day and the week day that events will be happening from now on. That's mostly because I want this to be easier on you guys. By the way, I have no idea up to when I will keep this fanfic, but expect it to be a large one! Also, I reuploaded the first chapter with the texts fixed. Enjoy your reading.

Fall 01, Saturday Philip woke up with light knocks on the door.  
>"Coming!" He replied, rubbing his eyes and stretching his back while walking up to the door and turning the knob.<br>"Morning!" Lil said with her bright smile. "It's the first day of the season, so I thought I'd give you some help," she said, entering the house. "First of all, you must be hungry, I brought you some ingredients so you may cook with them."  
>Everything she had were mostly crops from the last season, like tomatoes and corn, but Philip didn't get bothered by it. Instead he walked up to the kitchen and started to prepare breakfast.<br>"You still like your eggs with a soft yolk, right?"  
>"Yup!" She agreed.<br>After fixing breakfast for the two of them Philip dozed off, Lilian's voice echoing on the back of his head. She had to poke him twoce while she was speaking for him to pay attention to her, though it wasn't working as well as she hoped.  
>"You're hopeless," she said, shrugging. "Did you even listen to what I was saying?" She asked with a pout.<br>"Of course I was," Philip replied instantly.  
>"So, what was it about?"<br>"Seeds," he said. He didn't put his heart on what she was saying but he picked enough from it to understand the situation. "Gombe's shop will be open only after 10 am and you want me to go there and buy some seeds, am I right?"  
>Lilian was a bit angry but as he spoke, her face softened to a pout.<br>"You're helpless, you know. I am worried that you won't know what to do if I'm not around," she said, uneasy.  
>"Don't worry," he patted her head. "I'm not such an useless brother that I wouldn't know how to work on a farm."<p>

That's what he said, so when Lilian took her way back to Bluebell saying she'd buy some flower seeds for his fields he waved his goodbye and went back home to get changed into his working clothes. That done, he started to walk around, wondering if it would be worth it to pay a visit to the other people that he didn't get to meet on the day before.  
><em>"Probably I'll have a lot of time to do that later on,"<em> he thought. _"For now, it is better to go buy the seeds."_  
>With that in mind he walked up to the seeds shop field and saw the young girl working there.<br>"Good morning," he greeted her. "Is Gombe working today?" He asked.  
>"Good morning Philip," she greeted back. "Yes, he must be awake at this hour, please go inside if you'd like to buy some seeds."<br>"And what are you planting this season?" He asked her, curious, while he jumped the fence.  
>"Yams for now. They're pretty handy," she replied with a smile.<br>Yams did sound like a pretty good fall crop, but when he went inside the shop Gombe only had two kinds of seeds available to him, those being carrots and eggplants. Philip wasn't so fond of either but Lilian did like carrots, so he bought a bit more of them, making sure to leave some space to plant the flowers Lilian was supposed to bring.  
>"Thanks Gombe. I'll be on my way now."<p>

Back to the farm he started working on planting the seeds he had bought while waiting for Lilian. And to his surprise, she didn't come back alone.  
>"This is Eileen," Lilian said, catching her breath. "She's going to expand the farm so you can plant more crops. Isn't that great?"<br>Philip thanked the stranger, though he didn't have any idea of how she'd be able to expand the fields. She looked like she was a frail girl, not a carpenter or anything of the like.  
>"Let's plant the flowers now?" Lilian asked with a smile.<br>And before they knew it, the flowers had been planted.  
>"I'm done with my part too," Eileen said. "I hope they're fit to your liking," she smiled. "Now, if you excuse me, I'll be heading back to Bluebell."<br>"Sure thing, thank you again Eileen!" Lilian waved as the girl left. "Should we plant something on the new fields already?" She asked, excited.  
>"It is up to you, really," he said, not really sure about it himself.<br>In the end they planted more seeds on the new fields and started working on preparing something to eat.  
>"Do you have anything that you want in mind?" Philip asked.<br>"Tom yum goong!"  
>"I thought you didn't like soups," Philip asked, raising a brow.<br>"Well, I don't really like them that much yet, but I'm trying to change that," she said, playing with her hands. "Do you think you could make some?"

After dinning Lilian put some of the soup in a bento box and wrapped it up nicely, then handed Philip a package. He was about to open it when she scolded him.  
>"That's not for you!"<br>"Then why did you givie it to me?" He asked, puzzled.  
>"Today is the birthday of a friend of mine," she said, without looking in nhis eyes. "I was invited, so I thought I'd take the chance to bring you along, so you'll get to know some of the people at Bluebell."<br>Philip didn't really like the idea of going to a birthday party of someone he didn't know. To a party that he wasn't invited. But Lilian insisted a lot, so he gave up and followed her instructions. Traveling to the other dity took a little bit of time, and he started to worry that Lilian had been doing that too much because of him. Things wouldn't be as bad if, as soon as they got to the place where the party was being held, he saw _him_.  
><em>"That's the guy from back at the docks,"<em> he reminded himself.  
>Lilian gave him the wrapped bento box from earlier and it started to ring a bell. Was Lilian... <em>in love<em> with that guy?  
><em>"I don't like it,"<em> he thought to himself before feeling Lilian's poke. It was his turn to give a gift.  
>"I thought that I should give you something too, since it is your birthday and I am here. It is nothing big. And don't get used to it," he said coldly.<br>"Don't worry, I won't," the other replied. Clearly he remembered him too. The silence was shortly broken by a big man with an apron.  
>"So, let's eat everybody!"<br>"That's Howard," Lilian whispered by his ear. "He's the cafe' owner. And a very gentle hearted person. I think you'll like him."

It didn't take long for Philip to get to know the people present at the party. The girls were lively and talkative, he noticed, which was a nice change from the two other girls back at Konohana. The other man that was in there was way more normal than the Howard person that Lilian had told him, but even though both men were very nice it didn't take him long to notice how Lilian was attached to Howard.  
><em>"Mother replacement?"<em> He thought. _"Or maybe both parents? That's for the better."_  
>But in the midst of them he found a face that he recognized.<br>"I know you," he told the pink haired woman.  
>"Then you got the upperhand, because I don't know you," she replied with a curious expression.<br>"Ah, sorry. I'm Philip. I'm Lilian's brother," he said, jerking his finger towards his sister.  
>"I don't really know the people from here. I'm Cam's instructor. I came just for his birthday."<br>Cam. So that was the guy's name. And the woman had come just for his birthday.  
>"He seems to be pretty loved," Philip said without thinking much.<br>"He is a hard working guy. He's just a little bit lost right now, but I'm sure he will turn into some fine man in the future."  
>"I hope so too," he caught himself thinking if Lilian liked him or what. That's when another young man approached him.<br>"Hey, hi!" He cheered. "I'm Ash, nice to meet you. I've heard you're Lilian's brother?"  
>Philip smirked. So there were other men? Maybe it wasn't too late to make Lilian have a change of heart.<br>"Yes, I am. Name's Philip. Nice to meet you."


	3. Chapter 3

Fall 02, Sunday

The birthday party wasn't that bad in the end. At least that's what Philip thought. He found out that the people from Bluebell were very friendly and a lot more talkative than the people from Konohana, which was a nice change. Meeting someone that came from the city was quite nice too. And it was with a smile on his face that he agreed to get Nina back to the city.  
>"It would be pointless for Cam to go to the city just for me. I am thankful that you agreed," she was telling him while he rode the carriage.<br>"It's no problem at all," he said, thinking about how hard that would be on Lilian.  
>He did think that Lilian wouldn't mind going to h is farm to water the crops since she seemed to go back everyday to talk with everyone back there. It made him wonder if she only moved to Bluebell because of the flower boy, and it pissed him off.<p>

Fall 06, Thursday

"Are you sure you don't want me to help you?" He asked, smiling as he watched his sister clipping a sheep.  
>"Quit worrying so much. I am used to this kind of work already," she pouted.<br>That's what she said but Philip couldn't help but worry. Means came to ends when he saw blood in her sister's hand.  
>"Lil!"<br>The young man jumped over the fence, coming to his sister's aid.  
>"I told you to be careful," he scolded, ripping his shirt and using it as a bandage. "Where is your horse?"<br>"It is on the barn," she said reluctantly.  
>"OK, keep pressing your hand to stanch the blood," he bossed as he dashed inside the barn.<br>Lucky enough, the horse was always ready for a ride, so he didn't have a hard time to bring it outside. It wasn't so easy for him to see Cam near his sister.  
><em>"I take my eyes out of her for a second and he's already here,"<em> he though to himself.  
>He didn't want to have to count on Cam's help but he was the only person around and there was no helping it.<br>"If you can do us a favor, please explain things to Ash and ask him if he could give us a hand. I'm counting on you."

Crossing the mountain never took so long, was what he thought as he saw the piece of cloth around his sister's hand getting more stained with her blood.  
>"Lilian is a bit careless," the doctor said as she examined it. "Good thing you're around now, Philip. She's too stubborn to accept anyone's help. The cut isn't deep but I'll give you some medicine for that just in case."<br>"Thanks doctor," Lilian said.  
>Philip couldn't help but notice how awkward she'd be around the doctor's aprentice, Hiro, which made him quite suspicious.<br>_"I'll have to check this later,"_ he though.

By the time they left the clinic Philip helped Lilian to get on her horse, promising her that he'd help her as soon as he was finished with his own farm chores.  
>"I don't need help," she started to say, but when Philip sighed deeply she went quiet.<br>"Lilian," he started, "I know you're a grown up girl now and I know it must be bothersome for you to rely on me, but I'm your older brother. And unlike other relationships, this will never change. So it is okay to rely on me. Do you understand that?"  
>She lowered her head, avoiding his gaze, but she also nodded, so he took it as if she did understand.<br>"Good. Now be a good girl and go back to Bluebell. Take the medicine Ayame gave you and rest a bit. I promise you I won't fail you."  
>"I understand," she finally said, fixing her eyes on his own. "I'm sorry for being such a troublesome sister," she apologized earnestly.<br>"I'm your big brother. I have all the rights to spoil you," he said with a smile. And with that smile he watched as she rode to the mountains. He waited until she was out of sight first to go back to his own farm and take kcare of his crops. And mentally he started to try and remember the days off on the clinic so he could get a hold of Hiro.

Fall 07, Friday

Philip woke up earlier than his usual and headed straight to Bluebell.  
><em>"Knowing Lilian as I do, she will want to do everything on her own,"<em> he thought. _"I need to help her."_  
>He was happy when he arrived at Bluebell and didn't see his sister walking around the farm. To him, that was a good sign. He knowed on her door and was welcomed by a sleepy Lilian.<br>"Sorry, I overslept," she said sheepishly "No need to apologize," he told her. "I came to help you with the farm."  
>He had just finished bringing the livestock outside the barn when Lilian came his way bringing a cup of hot milk.<br>"I thought that since you're here so early in the morning that you skipped breakfast," she said, giving him the cup. "You shouldn't skip meals, you know," she teased.  
>"Thanks," he said, drinking it slowly. "I hope you didn't make a mess of your stove just to make this cup of milk," he teased.<br>"I'm a lot better at cooking now than I was when I was young, you know," she pouted, then sticking her tongue out as she grabbed the empty cup and dashed back to her house.  
>"No matter how much time passes, you will always be my little sister," he mumbled. "And I need to take care of you, you know."<p> 


End file.
